From Human to Centaur
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What if Firenze wasn't always a Centaur but at one point a human? What if someone turned him into a Centaur? No Pairing, written for Dreamwind83, unsure of rating. Completed
1. Fisherman's disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's Firenze** **Challange**

**Chapter 1 – Fisherman's disappearance**

A six foot male with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes stood on the edge of the cliff watching the sun rise.

"What a wonderful day," the male said happily as he grabbed the bucket next to him and began to walk down the cliff, "The fish are biting and I'm finally free from those stupid relatives of mine."

"Good morning Firenze," an old woman said kindly as they passed on the path, "Lovely morning isn't it?"

"It is," the man, Firenze, answered with a kind smile, "From the position of the sun I'd like to say that today will be perfect for fishing."

The old woman chuckled, "Oh Firenze, you are one in a million; I don't know why your family had to get rid of you."

"Well my dear Annie my family follows a few old traditions," Firenze said as he walked with Annie down the path, "And I'm afraid that I was born at just a time and way that the tradition demanded of me to be got rid of at my eleventh birthday."

"Well I might have been brought up to follow the old ways," Annie said as she waved her walking stick around, "But I know better than to get rid of a child just because of some stupid tradition says so!"

"Well I'm afraid that's not the case with my...family..." Firenze said with a playful bow, "It's just the way they are and I hold no ill feelings against them."

Annie gave him a kind smile, "Oh your one in a million my boy...why they never allowed you to stay with them for I'll never know."

"Because they have their own 'old ways' to follow," Firenze chuckled, "Now if you'll excuse me my fair lady the fish are biting today and I need to make some money."

"Don't let me keep you my boy," Annie said as they reached the bottom of the cliff, "This old woman was just happy to have a bit of company going down that cliff."

"No problem," Firenze said kindly as he watched Annie walk away, 'Besides, what pureblooded magical family would want a squib for their first born son?'

Breaking out of his thoughts Firenze quickly ran to the harbour where his boat was, easily ducking and weaving between the many people. The lovely weather brought out both the locals and the tourists. As Firenze turned the sharp corner to the harbour he let out a groan, why did his little fishing boat always attract the tourists for?

It wasn't Firenze's fault that he and a friend got drunk one night and decided to paint his boat bright orange and placed a flag in the shape of a naked lady on it was it?

"I'm not going to be caught up in anymore 'photo shoots'," Firenze muttered to himself as he went to grab a umbrella or a coat of some kind to cover his face from the shop, "I really should repaint the boat at least..."

Walking through the door, the little bell signalling that someone had entered, Firenze looked around at the shop. It sold bits and bobs, from fishing tackle to fancy china, from a pair of thick woolly socks to a classic posh black dress.

Walking through the shop to where they sold items like coats and umbrellas Firenze found himself frowning.

'It's very quite in here' Firenze thought as he looked for a sales assistant, 'I mean with all the tourist outside and all you'd of thought it'd be bursting at the steams.'

"Firenze...is that you?" came the elderly voice of old Mrs. Wicket from the back of the shop, "Could you come here please?"

It was a well known fact that Mrs. Wicket was getting on in years and as such she found it hard to get about. The whole community got together through and helped her out; her husband had died last year of old age. So when Mrs. Wicket asked for him to come into the back Firenze didn't realise just what was about to happen to him.

"I'll be there is a second," Firenze called out as he pulled out his wallet.

Pulling out some money from his wallet Firenze quickly made his way over to the tilt and rang up his purchase, a green umbrella with white spots, he knew how to do this thanks to the long but fun hours he had spent working in this very shop.

"Firenze?" came Mrs. Wicket's voice again.

"Coming," Firenze called as he quickly made sure that everything was in order before going into the back, "I'm almost there."

'That's weird' Firenze thought as he found the door to the back closed, 'Mrs. Wicket never has this door shut...something isn't right.'

Being careful Firenze slowly opened the door only to get out a sharp gasp as a bright yellow light covered his body. The last thing he saw was two strange blurry figures that looked like two middle aged males then an old woman.

"You think we got him?" one of them asked as he poked the prone male with the tip of his shoe.

"We got him alright," the other one said gruffly, "If we hadn't then he'd still be awake right now."

"Right," the first one said as he grabbed a large bag, "Let's get him in here then, we can't really take him outside as he is."

Being careful not to break any bones but not really caring the two male's shoved Firenze into the large bag.

"That was hard work," the first male said as few minutes later, tying the bag close, "Think boss will reward us?"

"He better," the second male said as they picked up the bag with Firenze in it, "After all I didn't go to all this trouble of acting out the little red riding hood story for nothing."

With that they excited the shop, the small shop bell above the door tingled as they went, sounding almost like it was trying to say goodbye.

For a new chapter in Firenze's life was going to begin.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's Firenze** **Challange**

**Chapter 2 – Waking up**

Firenze gave a groan as he found himself waking up and with a large headache too.

"What the hell happened?" Firenze moaned out as he tried to put his head in his hands only to find that he couldn't, "What the…

Looking over at his arms Firenze found that he was held down to a large table with metal bands around his arms. Blinking in confusion Firenze looked down to his feet to find that they were also held down.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is the shop," Firenze said to himself as he became more away of his surroundings.

All around him was the cries of animals and humans; some was just a normal animal Firenze had seen in the zoo while others seemed to look like mystical creatures. There were humans present but while some of them seemed fully humans they also resembled mystical creatures, one human had a dog tail while another had only one angle wing. To add to Firenze's shock all of them was in cages, be it animals or humans. They were chained up and in a pitiful state.

"Don't worry," came a small shy voice, "You'll soon get used to it...and if all goes well you'll be sold...you could end up with a nice master..."

Tilting his head in the direction of the quite voice Firenze spotted a small boy on his left in a cage. The boy couldn't be older than six; he had straight shoulder length hair that framed an angel like face which held the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Firenze had ever seen. On the boy's forehead was a lightning bolt scar which only made the boy seem more beautiful.

"You shouldn't think of me as an angel," the boy said with a depressed sigh, "Just look what they did to me."

Firenze watched with wide eyes as the boy stood up, only to relieve that he did not have human legs but from below the waist he had that of a horse's body.

"T...what happened?" Firenze asked as his eyes rested upon the boy's horse half, "Why do you..."

"Why do I have the bottom half of a horse and the top half of a human for?" the boy asked with a sigh as he stomped one of his hooves on the ground, "It's simple really, I'm no longer a human, I'm a Centaur."

"You mean someone came and turned you into one," Firenze said with wide eyes, "Playing with magic...playing with life...unthinkable, such a sin."

The boy gave a sigh, "There's no such thing as magic, this is all thanks to a human trying to create mystical creatures that they can be sold on the black market for a high price."

"You don't believe in magic?" Firenze asked with wide eyes, "Kid it seems that I'll have a lot to teach you."

"Well we'll have plenty of time afterwards," the boy said as he sat back down, "After all they're planning to turn you into a Centaur too. They said that an adult Centaur with a foal would fetch them a better price."

Firenze let out a low growl, "Don't worry kid, I'll get us out of here and back to your family."

"My family doesn't want me," the boy said with a depressed look, "My aunt and uncle, who I used to live with, sold me to these people last year...they said that my parents didn't want me because of something my brother did and I didn't do..."

Firenze gave a glare at the wall, 'So it's true about the Potter's then...I thought that the Daily prophet I get was lying...I've got to help the kid now, stupid Potter's and magical world.'

"Get ready," the boy said as he looked nervously at the large metal door, "They're coming...soon enough we'll be in a stable together waiting to be sold...at least we'll have each other."

Firenze was about to open his mouth only to be cut off as the door banged open and a group of five people came walking into what Firenze could only think of as the laboratory. There were four males and one female.

"So this is him then?" asked a short fat man in what could only be described as a mobster suit while smoking a cigar, "You think it'll survive?"

"Yes sir, the tests all show that this will be our adult Centaur, he'll be able to join the foal soon enough," answered a tall thin man that looked like a mad scientist, "With combining magic and science it's possible."

"You here that boys," the short one said to the two tall and silent men that could only be bodyguards, "We'll be having us a family of Centaurs in no time! Just think of all the money!"

"Yay," the two bodyguards said without any real emotion.

"Mrs. Jones, are you taking all of this down?" the short man asked the woman, "Are you? I don't want _anything_ to go wrong."

"Yes sir," the woman, Mrs. Jones, said as she moved her long blond hair out of the way and continued to write, "Making sure to get everything down sir."

"Good," the short man replied as he took another breath of his cigar, "How long until _its_ turned into a Centaur then?"

"We can do it right now if you want?" the scientist said happily as he ran over to a table with different kinds of science items was, "I have already set everything up."

"Brilliant," the man said with greed in his eyes, "Alright, start the show! I want myself a real live Centaur adult to go with my foal!"

"Yes sir," the scientist said happily he went over and grabbed what Firenze knew to be a potion veil and filled a needle with it, "This will hurt him a lot so get ready for the fun!"

Firenze tried to get lose from the table but it was no use, the scientist man stabbed the needle into his arm causing Firenze to give out a loud cry of pain.

"Oh goodie," the short man said as he clapped his hands happily, "It's in pain, Mrs. Jones make sure to get the Centaur's new home set up!"

Firenze didn't hear the reply as the pain was too much for him to bear, he welcomed the darkness as it came, offering him away out of the pain.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. A New Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's Firenze** **Challenge**

**Chapter 3 – A New Body**

Firenze gave a sharp groan as he felt himself come to; his entire body was throbbing in pain. He slowly put his hand out, trying to make sense of things only to find that he was now off of that horrible table and lying on a bed of straw.

"You're awake," a voice came to Firenze's newly super sensitive ears, "Don't worry, it's all over now, they'll leave us alone for a while...they want us to be in perfect health when they sell us."

Slowly opening his eyes Firenze found himself face to face with the young boy from earlier.

"Hello..." Firenze said, unsure of how what to say or do, "Do you know what happened?"

"I do," the boy answered as he made his way over to Firenze side, "They made you like me."

Firenze looked down at the bottom half of his body only to give a startled gasp; he was now a Centaur just like the young boy was...

"Don't worry," the boy said as he made he sat down next to Firenze and made himself comfortable, "Like I said, they want us to be healthy when they sell us so they'll leave us alone for a while...or at least until they find a buyer for us."

"I guess that things will be different from now on," Firenze said with a sigh, "Do you think anyone will come lucking for us? What's your name kid...or is it foal? Do we have anything to eat or drink or..."

The boy giggled as Firenze held up a handful of straw, "No, that's our bed; we'll give us a bowl of fruit each in a few hours. You can call me either kid or foal and my name's Harry. They've made it big enough for you to stand and move about, like I said they want us healthy."

Firenze smirked, "I think I'll call you foal...and I'm glad for being able to move about. I think my body's going dead."

"Be careful," Harry said with a smile, "You'll be a bit shaky the first couple of times until you get used to having four legs instead of two."

"I'll be fine," Firenze said kindly as he waited for Harry to get out of his way, "Now let's see what happens, foal be careful to run."

Harry gave a small smile as he stood to one side, "Good luck."

Nodding his head Firenze grabbed hold of the sides of what appeared to be a stable he stood up. Slowly he managed to get his front feet under control first and his rear feet soon followed.

"That wasn't so hard," Firenze said as he gave Harry a smile, "Nothing to it."

"Wait until you've tried walking before you say that," Harry said with a shy smile.

Looking around the stable Firenze found it was big enough for Harry and himself to move around freely yet it wasn't very large.

"Alright, as it seems I've got enough room to try I'll take you up on that challenge," Firenze said with a playful grin, trying to put Harry at ease, "Get ready for it."

Harry watched with wide eyes as Firenze began to take his first steps, "Careful Mr. Firenze, we don't want to get any injuries. We don't know what they will do to us."

"Don't worry kid," Firenze said as he concentrated moving his four horse legs, "I'll make sure that nothing happens to us, we'll be free. I'm not in the mood to be sold on the black market."

Before Firenze could say anything more a loud bang came to their ears.

"Tea time," Harry said simply as he went and stood under Firenze's body, "Be careful, it'll rain food."

"What the hell," Firenze said as he carefully bent down and looked at Harry who was trying hide under his horse half, "What are you trying to do foal?"

"I'm using you as an umbrella," Harry said simply, "Its tea time so it's going to rain food."

"Rain food," Firenze said with a roll of his eyes, "How is that...ow...what was that?...ow..."

Firenze winced as he felt multiple objects hitting his human back and his horse half; whatever was hitting him was going to get it.

"Smart one," Firenze muttered as he looked at the laughing Harry, "Next time let's trade places."

"Nu uh! We can't," Harry said as the falling objects stopped, "I'm not big enough for you! But you're the right size for me!"

"And that is what makes you such a smart foal!" Firenze said as he allowed Harry to get out from his hiding spot before standing upright again, "Now then what was falling on me?"

"I told you, it was our tea," Harry said simply as he trotted over to where an apple laid on the floor, "See?"

Firenze watched as Harry picked up the apple, gave it a small sniff before eating it happily.

"You have to smell everything before you eat it or drink it," Harry said knowingly as Firenze picked up a pear, "They like to put things into what we eat and drink, they call it medicines but some of them do horrible things to you."

Firenze gave a soft hum of understanding as he smelt the pear before eating it, "What's with all the fruit? Where not horses."

"Yes we are," Harry said as he collected all of the food into one easy to manage pile, "We're half human half horse. In their eyes we're animals, if not animals then just test subjects."

"But why?" Firenze asked in confusion, "I mean why are they trying to do this for? What's the point?"

A soft feminine voice spoke causing Firenze and Harry to freeze, "Because his a muggle that wants his own magical world..."

It was Mrs. Jones, the big boss's sectary.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's Firenze** **Challenge**

**Chapter 4 – The Great Escape**

Firenze gave the woman a dark look, "Where are you? Why can we see you for? I thought this...stable...had no windows in it."

"It does but it's only from this side," Mrs. Jones said softly, "But please, I've not come here to argue with you."

"Mrs. Jones is nice," Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the small hole in the stable, "She treats me really nice."

"I'm not one of _them_," Mrs. Jones spat in ager as she stroked Harry's horse half causing Harry to give a hum of pleasure, "I'm with the resistance."

"The Resistance?" Firenze asked with a raised eyebrow, "Well now don't I feel like I'm in a war book."

Mrs. Jones sent Firenze a glare, "Do you want to get out of here or do you want to be trapped forever and used to give children 'that special horse ridding experience that they'll never forget.'"

"I am no common horse," Firenze said with a stomp of a hoof, "I might be a Centaur now but I'm not going to be used to give children rides on the beach or in petting zoos."

"Then it'll make my job much easier," Mrs. Jones said as her hand disappeared.

"What is she talking about foal?" Firenze asked Harry only for the boy to shrug his shoulders.

There was a sound of noises for a few minutes then suddenly the sound of a locking being unlocked came to their ears.

"Just what is she up to," Firenze wondered as he watched the wall where the sounds were coming from.

A few seconds later a large opening, big enough for Firenze and Harry to get through, appeared and Mrs. Jones' head popped around the corner, "I think I'm freeing you two. Now come on before anyone suspects anything."

"And how do we know if we can trust you?" Firenze asked carefully as he kept Harry close to him, "For all we know it could be a trick."

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes, "If I was truly loyal to that fat blob of lard do you really think I would be doing this?"

"Point taken," Firenze said as he carefully made his way out of the stable with Harry at his side.

"Careful," Harry said as he trotted slowly along side Firenze, "You've not had a lot of practice walking, you've only took a few steps."

"I'll manage," Firenze replied, inside he winced at the sound his hooves made against the floor, "What about you foal?"

"I've gotten the hang of it," Harry replied as he dodged Firenze question, "I've had plenty of time to get used to it and I'm not as big as you."

"Cheeky brat," Firenze said with a shake of his head, "Now be careful, I don't know where these things will end up."

"Quite you two," Mrs. Jones hissed as she kept look out, "Or do you want someone to find out just what it is that we're doing here?"

"Yeah yeah, we're coming," Firenze answered as he managed to make his way out of the stable, down the ramp and into the main hallway of the area, "Now what?"

"The building were in is the stables which is closest to a side entrance that's used to bring horses in and out of this place," Mrs. Jones said as she lead them down the main hallway, "If you go down the hallway, turn left and then keep on going in a straight line you'll find the exit to this place."

"And it won't be guarded," Firenze asked only to blink at Mrs. Jones' smirk.

"Nope," Mrs. Jones said as they paused to allow Firenze to steady himself, "It's amazing what males will do for females."

"I'm sure," Firenze chuckled as the trio slowly but surely made their way out of the stables and into the fresh night air, "It's night time already?"

"I know, I think that this places is under a spell to control the time and weather," Mrs. Jones said as she opened the last stable gate for them, "That's the stable half cleared, just got to make it down this straight and then we'll be at the exit."

As they walked down the gravel path Harry began singing 'Highway to hell' gaining odd looks from Firenze and Mrs. Jones.

"What? It's the only music I know and we're all acting like we're walking to our deaths so why not add a bit of music?" Harry asked innocently as he happily trotted a few steps in front of them, "If you have a better song to sing then let's hear it."

"Kids," Mrs. Jones said with a shake of her head, "It's amazing how his kept just a childlike innocence about him after everything…"

"Have you got children?" Firenze asked with a smirk which only grew as Mrs. Jones nearly fell over.

"I'm not telling you!" Mrs. Jones screeched only to wince as at the flash of light her voice had brought.

"Careful," Harry said, happy to have some fresh air, "I thought that we didn't want to be caught."

Firenze snickered as Mrs. Jones blushed madly, "Good one foal."

"Men," Mrs. Jones said as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air, "And here I am trying to help you two out!"

"Ah don't be like that," Harry chirped happily as the exit came into view, "After all we're all one big happy family."

"Remind me to never introduce you to a certain purple dinosaur," Firenze muttered before looking ahead to the exit, "We're nearly there…you know this has gone very well…"

"You're right," Mrs. Jones said with a frown, "In fact it's going too well you could say…I would have thought we'd be attacked right about…now…"

And as Mrs. Jones said that the trio found themselves bathed in bright lights and surrounded.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Mrs. Jones swore as a mixture of guns and wands was drawn and pointed at them, "I shouldn't have said anything."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's Firenze** **Challenge**

**Chapter 5 – Freedom**

"Tut tut tut," came the voice of the boss as he waddled to where they could see them, "Mrs. Jones do you honestly think I wouldn't know something was up?"

"Well yes," Mrs. Jones said as she gave the boss's crotch a pointed look, "I'm surprised you can tell with that pig on your stomach."

"Why you little bitch," the boss swore as he threw his cigar onto the floor and stamped it out, "I'll make sure you suffer for that."

"Now now," Firenze said calmly, "Please stop with that language, "We've got a child here."

Firenze groaned as the wands was pointed at him and Harry while the guns were pointed at Mrs. Jones. It seemed in this 'new life' nothing could go smoothly.

"Amazing, the animal can talk!" The scientist from earlier exclaimed as he ran out of crowd towards Firenze, "Can the horse do any other tricks?"

Before Firenze could reply a loud bang echoed throughout the area and the scientist fell to the floor, blood seeping out from his head…he wasn't breathing.

"You animal, he was one of your own," Mrs. Jones said with a glare, "You shot one of your own men!"

The boss shrugged and pulled out another cigar from his pocket, "So? I have everything I need from him written on paper. His not needed anymore."

"You're not a very nice man," Harry said as he stomped his front legs down on the ground hard, "You're not a nice man at all!"

The boss snorted as he lit his cigar, "And it took you this long to work it out kid?"

"I don't want you anywhere near us, I'm going to make sure you're as far away from Mrs. Jones and Firenze as possible," Harry said with a dark glare.

And before anyone could react with one last stomp of his hooves Harry along with Mrs. Jones and Firenze disappeared, leaving chaos and mayhem behind them.

*****Somewhere in a cave with the trio*****

The group gave a groan as they landed harshly; none of them was left standing on their feet when they landed.

"What happened?" Mrs. Jones asked as she thanked her lucky stars for landing on top of the two Centaurs, "How did we get out of there?"

"What do you know about magic," Firenze asked as he carefully stood up and helped Harry out from where he was tangled up beneath him.

"I'm a witch," Mrs. Jones said as she pulled her wand out and used it to straighten her wand out, "You have to have knowledge of the magical world to work...there..."

Firenze nodded his head, "Well before I was turned I was a squib from a pureblood family, and I'm guessing that Harry is a wizard...and a powerful one at that."

"I'm a wizard," Harry said between exploring the strange cave they was in, "My family, the Potter's, are purebloods and my brother defeated the Dark Lord."

"Well then we'll do our best to help you get back to them," Mrs. Jones said kindly, "I'm sure they miss you terribly and they won't mind what happened..."

"Oh they won't," Harry said as he came up to Firenze's side, "They placed me with my abusive relatives only for them to sell me to that place was in earlier. Something about my brother being the Boy-Who-Lived and that he needs more attention than me."

"You think I could take the boy in?" Firenze asked as he stroked Harry's horse half only for the boy to give a shudder of pleasure, "Like that foal?"

Harry glared at the smirking Firenze, "Shut up, I bet you have just as many horse like qualities to you too!"

"Alright you two," Mrs. Jones said with a roll of her eyes, "Does anyone know where we are and what our next step is?"

"I don't know where we are," Firenze said with a quick look at a sheepish Harry, "But I think that we should work out where we are first, if we're near a muggle city then we've got to be careful."

"Right," Mrs. Jones said as she muttered a spell only for glowing floating letters to appear in front of them, "It looks like we're in one of the many caves that are close to Hogsmade."

"Do you think we could walk it into the village and get some help?" Firenze asked as he watched Harry like a father would their child.

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Jones replied, "I mean I know that with Hogwarts so close to here it's one of the few areas that has no muggles around but I'm not sure about how you'll both be taken too...I mean some people think of Centaurs as senseless creatures that run around in the woods and looking at stars."

Firenze let out a deep sigh, "Is there any hope for us? Any way to get into contact with another Centaur? I don't want to have to stay hidden in this cave with the foal..."

"I know that Hogwarts has a group of Centaurs that live in the Forbidden Forest," Mrs. Jones suddenly said, "I could send them a letter explaining the situation and all...maybe you could even join them! The worse they could say is no and point you both in the direction of somewhere to live."

"I'm not sure, it sounds hopeful but there is a large chance, I don't want them to kill us for how we became Centaurs," Firenze said as Harry giggled innocently at the butterfly that had came to say hello, "I don't want to put Harry into any danger."

"Don't worry, we'll send them a letter using a House Elf," Mrs. Jones said as she transfigured two stones into pen and paper, "If anything happens with the Centaurs then the House Elf can tell us so we know if it's a trap. Plus with it being delivered by a House Elf and not an owl there's less risk of it being intercepted or of the Centaurs killing it and eating it."

"Alright," Firenze said with a thoughtful nod, "But make sure to mention that Harry's a wizard, I don't want them to find out and suddenly treat him any differently."

"Alright," Mrs. Jones replied as she began to write the letter, "Hey, shouldn't becoming a Centaur taken Harry's magic away or at the very least made him into a squib?"

"It should but it seems Harry's powerful," Firenze said with a shrug, "Now hurry up and send that letter, the sooner were all somewhere safe the better."

Mrs. Jones nodded her head and finished the letter, "How's this?"

Firenze took the letter, read it over a few times before nodding in agreement, "Good, that should do it and get us a quick reply."

"I'll send it with my House Elf," Mrs. Jones said with a large yawn, "Then I think I'll be getting some shut eye while we wait. I'm exhausted after everything we've gone through."

"Fine," Firenze mock pouted as he watched Mrs. Jones summon her House Elf, "Leave me to deal with the hyper foal."

A loud pop came to their ears and suddenly a small bat eared, ping pong ball eyed creature stood before them.

"What can Mispy do for Mistress," the female House Elf asked happily.

"Can you please take this letter to the group of Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest for me?" Mrs. Jones asked as she handed the letter over to the happy House Elf, "Make sure that you get a reply for us alright?"

"Yes Mistress," Mispy said as she disappeared with the same pop she had came with.

"There, now that's done I think it's about time for a little nap," Mrs. Jones said with a yawn, "After all it can't be more the five in the morning."

Firenze chuckled, "Alright, you go and make us somewhere comfortable to sleep while I try and get Harry to agree to the thought."

"Agreed, better you then me," Mrs. Jones said as she walked towards the back of the cave, "Better you then me."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Final Battles and Back Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's Firenze** **Challenge**

**Chapter 6 – Final Battles and Back Up**

Firenze gave a groan as the bright midmorning sun washed over his face.

"Just five more minutes," came the voice of Mrs. Jones, "Please, I'll let you clean my room if you let me."

Deciding that a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt Firenze settled down only give a groan at the feeling of being poked multiple times.

"Will you stop that," Firenze said softly as he half opened his eyes at Harry who was poking him in the side, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Harry tilted his head to the side, "But I thought you'd want this letter. Mipsy said it's from a Herd of Centaurs..."

This caused all traces of sleep to disappear from Firenze, "Let me see."

Handing the letter over to Firenze Harry watched carefully and closely as the older Centaur read it.

"YES!" Firenze cried out happily after a few minutes of reading, "Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, wake up, we've got a reply! And it's good news."

"Huh?" Mrs. Jones moaned out as she slowly woke up, "What are you rambling about now Firenze?"

"We got a reply from the Centaur's," Firenze said as he waved the letter in Mrs. Jones' face, "And guess what!"

"They'll kill us all?" Mrs. Jones asked grumpily, "Just tell me, I've yet to have my eight cups of morning coffee."

"Right," Firenze said as he quickly continued, understand what Mrs. Jones meant, "The reply says that they don't mind, that they'll take us in and teach us their ways…they said they saw this happening in the stars."

Mrs. Jones gave a groan, "Trust them, promise me you'll not become like them. I don't think I could take it, what with all the 'Mars is burning bright tonight' talk."

"How did you know without looking?" Harry said very impressed, "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"Firenze …" Mrs. Jones said slowly, "Please tell me I warded the cave last night…"

"But you didn't do anything," Harry answered before Firenze, "You just went to sleep."

"Oh shit," Mrs. Jones swore as they found themselves covered in red light, "Think we could get out of here?"

"I wouldn't recommend it Mrs. Jones," came a familiar voice, "You can _try_ to run but you won't get very far, I have men stationed around these caves, you have hit a dead end."

Firenze glared as the boss came walking into the cave, "Why can't you just leave us alone? Isn't it enough that you have to turn Harry and myself into Centaurs?"

"Oh my, do you hear something?" the boss asked as he looked at two nearby men, "Because I could have sworn I just heard the cry of an animal!"

Firenze let out a deep growl as the boss smirked and his men laughed.

"What is it that you want?" Mrs. Jones asked, "I mean you have everything anyone could want."

The boss chuckled at Mrs. Jones words, "Ah but I don't, I want money."

"But your very rich," Harry said as he glued himself to Firenze's side, "You have a lot of money already."

"Well it's not enough," the boss said with a glare at Harry, "I want more money; you can never have enough money."

"It seems that he has money in the brain," Mrs. Jones muttered causing Firenze to give a very small smile, "But then shouldn't something be empty?"

"Shut it you," the boss cried out as he pulled a wand out, "Mrs. Jones I'm not sorry to tell you that you're going to die. The two animals here…well…I think that they will be going back in the stable before being sold to the meanest and richest person I can find!"

"Leave us alone," Harry cried out with a glare, "We got away from you fair and square."

"Oh yes and as such the game is over," the boss said to Harry mockingly, "Oh no I have broken so many rules, please forgive me…NOT!"

Harry fell backwards as the boss shouted at him, "W-what do you mean?"

"This is the real world kid," the boss sneered, "Not some game that y…what the hell!"

What had caught the boss's attention was a shower of arrows flying towards them.

"Sir it's raining arrows," one of the soldiers cried out as the arrows began to travel downwards, in their direction, "What should we do?"

"Ignore them," the boss said as he waved a fat hand, "We're wearing high tech armour, they can't touch us."

The boss's words were proven false as a few minutes later the arrows hit them causing several men to go down.

"Boss! I thought you said that they couldn't touch us!" the leader of the fighters said as the others began to move the dead to one side, "How did they manage to get through our high tech armour?"

"Magical arrows you dummies," Mrs. Jones said with a smirk, "It seems that you've all forgotten that magic fries technology."

"But my technology was created to be around magic!" the boss cried out in anger as another rain of arrows came down upon them, "What's going on!"

"Maybe you didn't do a good job of it," Firenze with a smirk, "It seems that whoever's killing your men has found a way around it."

"I should have done this myself first time around," the boss said as he drew his wand, "If you want a job done you have to do it yourself."

As the boss raised his and began to say the spell another rain of arrows came down upon them, this time they killed the boss.

"The boss is dead!" one of the few remanding men cried out in horror, "Run for it!"

"Wow," Harry said with wide eyes as they watched the men run away like cowards, "They're like Lemming's to the end of the cliff."

"Forget about them now," Mrs. Jones said as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the entrance, "We have a new threat to deal with…who do you think killed the idiot and his men?"

They watched in silence with only Mrs. Jones' wand to defend them. They couldn't survive if whoever it was was going too attack them. Suddenly a certain sound reached their ears; it was the sound of…

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Safety Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for DreamWind83's ****Firenze** **Challenge**

**Chapter 7 – Safety Found**

The sound of hooves against the rocks of the mountains reached their ears causing them to sigh in relief. It seemed that the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest had sent some warriors to assist them.

"I don't care how they knew where we were or that we needed help but I'm glad they showed up in time," Firenze said as his hooves tapped around on the ground restlessly.

"I guess that this is where we say good bye then," Mrs. Jones said sadly, shocking both Firenze and Harry.

"What!" Harry cried out as he trotted over to Mrs. Jones, "But you're like a sister to Firenze and me! Why?"

"Because the Centaurs won't take too kindly to me," Mrs. Jones explained, "And besides I want to be a big sister to you both but I've got to go back to working for the rebellion, I've got a lot of work to do now that the boss is dead. I've got to find homes for the other magical creatures in the lab, I've got to help them and then…"

"And then you have to move onto your next mission," Firenze said with a sigh as he pulled Mrs. Jones into a tight hug, "Very well, I wish you the best sister, if I ever find a mate I'll make sure to tell you so you can be present."

"Thanks," Mrs. Jones said as she hugged Firenze back, "And make sure to keep me up to date with the foal here."

"Hey!" Harry cried out as he hugged Mrs. Jones, "I'm not a baby! I helped to get us out of the stables and to this cave didn't I?"

Laughter broke out through the sound of hooves getting closer cut it short.

"I better get going," Mrs. Jones said as she gave both Centaurs one last tight hug, "Be safe my brothers, I'll be sending you both letter's regularly and I expect replies!"

"You will," Firenze said as he and Harry reluctantly let go, "Now get out of here before we start crying."

Mrs. Jones gave them a lopsided grin before she disappeared with a quite 'pop'.

After staring at the spot Mrs. Jones was once for a few minutes Frenzie and Harry looked at each other with soft smiles.

"Ready to start our new life foal?" Firenze asked kindly, "Want to…be my foal?"

"I'm ready," Harry replied as he stood alongside Frenzie, "And I want you to be my dad…after all this is a new start for us both…and I'd trust no one else."

Firenze looked at the entrance of the cave as he rubbed Harry's neck, "Well then the Centaurs are close, you ready?"

Harry looked towards the cave entrance as a hang kept hold of one of Firenze's legs, "With you by my side dad? I'm ready for anything."

**The End.**

**There won't be a sequel or anything more.**

**Until the next fic.**


End file.
